Meaningless Movements
by EvilPookie
Summary: A very sad Duo Love fic.
1. Default Chapter

Hildy wondered how she could have ended up like this. Here she was *sleeping* with the man she loved, and she was totally miserable. Not really. She actually was enjoying Duo's company- He was amazingly sensitive, and a good conversationalist, but she had to admit that she'd been hoping that he'd make a move.  
  
Technically he did make a move; He'd kissed her goodnight- on the lips. It had been... nice she decided, but it wasn't enough. Not enough at all to tell if he liked her... Like *that* She glared over at the sailor mercury plusshie Duo hugged, wondering why some inanimate objects got all the luck- "I thought we were friends, Ami."She sighed- not sure if she was really jealous of a little stuffed, blue haired ditz...  
  
Maybe just a little.  
  
Duo sighed in his sleep, and her heart stoped- just for a second. How could anyone, let alone a guy- be so beautiful? He was too. It was the only description that really felt right. Everything about him ws somehow both delicate, and strong, and oh so lovely...  
  
I love him- she thought- and the realization startled her. I'm in love. Wow.....  
  
Suddenly feeling bold, she leaned over and whispered into his ear...  
  
"I love you."  
  
It felt really good to say.  
  
She smiled, and finnally lay down next to Duo.  
  
Still sleeping, he reached out, and Hildy snuggled into his arms. It felt so good, they were a perfect fit; his chin resting on her forhead,the sound of his breath lulling her.  
  
She was just this side of sleep, so she missed what he said the first time. It still had the power to make her cold though.  
  
"What is it Duo?", she asked- scared.  
  
He moned in his sleep.  
  
"Poor sweet... It's okay", she whispered, kissing his forhead, thinking it a nightmare.  
  
Duo moaned again, and this time there was no deneying this was a *happy* moan.  
  
She grinned mischiveously- a sex dream. Well, maybe he did like her that way.  
  
But as soon as she thought thet, she began to feel shy- there was just something wierd about being in bed with someone who was exited that way.  
  
She carefully untangled herself and stood quietly,  
  
Sadly, she was just quiet enough to hear Duo gasp, "Heero".  
  
* * *  
  
Her knees almost gave out on her, but she managed to walk out the door before collapsing in tears.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been lying there sobbing noisily into her hands, when someone gently picked her up, and carried her off.  
  
First she was convinced it was an angel, but to believe in angels, she'd have to believe in god, and he and she were fighting right now. The subject being a certain perfect soldier-, and murder.  
  
In the end, she gave up guessing, whoever it was it wasn't Duo. That was enough; She'd be needing a little time to cool off before she could see him again- without killing someone.  
  
Just thinking about him. She began to cry again. Her thoughts of him brought so much pain.  
  
She felt the person set her on a bed, and gently brush the hair from her face. He began to pull away, as she drifted off, but she couldn't let go. She held tight until he too lay down, and cried herself to sleep just like that. Held in the person's arms.  
  
Just before sleep took her, she came to the strange realization that she almost, almost felt okay...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. This was my first real attempt a fanfiction, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Please critique this fic, because I know I have much improving to do.  
  
Notes: No I have not made Duo gay, and I don't really plan on a 1x2 pairing. I don't really have much planned- This fic is kinda writing it's self. Every once in a while, it asks my opinion, but not very often yet.  
  
Yes I heve been told that I'm crazy, and that's because I am. But I'm not crazy enough to write a chapter one without a two, so be on the lookout.  
  
Until then, take care of yourselves, and checkout my poetry... Please? 


	2. Misery

Someone was speaking to her, but she couldn't make out what was being said. She couldn't even tell what language the words were in. They had a nice tone to them though. Friendly and soothing- like someone talking to a stray kitten.  
  
Maybe I'm a kitten, she thought, her logic that of the more than sleightly drunk. She climbed up into the person's lap, earning a startled cough, "Um"...  
  
She began to purr, as best she could.  
  
The voice again, this time sounding confused "Uhhh... Hildy, what are you doing?"  
  
Recognition finnally cut through her drunken hase,-'Heero'?, she croaked, her throat tight. Then memories of the past week began to return.  
  
He seemed to sense how close she was to breaking down. 'It's okay'. Somehow the monotone voice held a wealth of comfort, and even affection, and that cut through all of her defenses. And once again, she found herself in the arms of the one she should hate... But instead of hate she found herself returning the affection... How could she not? He had spent the last week like this. With an almost stranger drinking herself stupid and crying her heart out into his shirt. And after she'd run into Duo she'd become even more of a basket case. He'd just sat with her, and let her ruin a few nice shirts. Never once complaining, and she didn't understand why.  
  
Why? That was the question that was stuck on her mind. Why would someone who seemed to have no emotions, and no need for human contact- why would he be so nice? There was nothing of sense to the equation.  
  
Once again though, he seemed to know what she was thinking, "Once I loved someone- a young girl, with red hair. She had the strangest, most beautiful eyes, I could never seem to look away..."  
  
"She was like light come to life- everywhere she went became magical, just from her presence. It was impossible not to be captivated the moment I saw her. "  
  
"Though I was a moody child, I was not nearly as I am now. And I believe this is because she balanced out my darkness. We were always toghther, and almost always happy, until one day... She entered the room, and I knew something was wrong. She was broken, and empty, her eyes, once so mystical, emerald and violet, now a dead coal gray. She was a ghost. There was nothing I could do to free her from her misery."  
  
He paused for a moment to hug her tight, and she felt hot tears on her neck. "You reminded me of her then, when I saw you outside your room. I couldn't leave you there... I left her once, I just couldn't do it again".  
  
"Where is she now"?, Hildy felt compeled to ask.  
  
For a moment silence, then he gently dissentangled himself from her, and got up, "She killed herself". He croaked.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But you"- he began.  
  
"I won't. I promise", she whispered.  
  
"Thanks", he said, looking sheepish; "I'll leave you to uh..."  
  
It hit her then just how bad she must look... and smell. She decided that a shower didn't sound like a bad idea, though she did miss being so close with him. She recognised that she'd been wallowing in self pity over Duo for too long, and she needed to get out of bed. She also needed to find out if she still had a job. But all of those things were secondary, a shower was first prority. Or rather thanking Heero was.  
  
She gave him a quick hug, and a peck on the cheek; "Thank you for saving me that night", she wanted to say more, or pay him back somehow, but she couldn't think of anything... Obviously she'd fried a few braincells in her crusade to drown Duo in vodka. She promised herself that she'd think of something, but not now.  
  
He handed her some towels, and a set of clothes, and silently left her alone with her thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
To say that Duo was a bit worried about Hildy would be an understatement. When he'd fallen asleep, the other night everything had seemed fine. But when he'd awoken, the whole world had been turned upside down. Hildy wouldn't talk to him- heck, she couldn't even seem to stand the sight of him. And then she was staying over at Heero's? Were they an item now? And then there was the subject of her out of control behavior when they'd met on the street...  
  
She had seen him, and turned to flee. Since to him, nothing had changed though, he'd simply assumed that she'd somehow not seen him. But when he followed after her, and touched her shoulder, she had seemed to both callapse and explode. She began screaming at him, nonsense words, nothing to give him any knowlwedge of what he'd presumably done wrong. Then Heero had apeared on the scene. and She'd calmed down, and held his hand like a little child as he led her away. All Heero had told him, during subsequent phone conversations, was that she was fine, and she just wasn't ready to see him yet.  
  
How would Heero know? What did he even know about the human heart? The perfect soldier. Emotionless... Yet Duo knew that he'd seen affection on Heero's face when he was handling Hildy. How could that be? And why? Why would Heero suddenly open up, finally grow a heart, and then give it to someone else? He had nothing but questions.  
  
And where was he? What was he doing? Not looking for answers- he hurt too much for that. No, he was in a smoke filled room, filled with other lonely people. Looking for an escape- just for a little while. Until the hurt of the betrayal died down a bit.  
  
How could they? His best friend, and the man he'd loved for years. No! he wouldn't think about them- he wouldn't think at all.  
  
A scarred angel of darkness aproached. Instinct said run, but instinct was drowned out by desire; that cup will stop the thoughts- it seemed to say. Why not? What do I have to lose?  
  
Twenty minutes and another cup of forgetfulness later... He found out. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Wow, this was quite a turn, and it suprised even me. Sleep deprivation has a way of bringing out the darker me, but I think he's also the more creative me as well. I guess I have to apologise, my last author's notes might have implied that there would be no sex, and here I go implying ncs, well, like I said, none of this is planed, I just live it with the characters, and write down what goes on. As for our lovely Shinnigami, we'll definately be seeing some angst from him next chapter... But on the up side, some of the other Gundam boys should be making appearances soon, along with the relena.(That's right *the* relena) I still don't know if I like her or not, but I'll write what the story tells me, not what I feel about that Bit... yeah! Anyway r&r this one too please. I think that there was a bit more depth to this chapter, and I hope you agree, I'm still open to criticism. Also I type faster now, so the next chapter should be up soon. yeah! 


	3. Cruel

Duo was in pain. No, this was more than simple pain. This was agony. He'd broken bones before, and even been shot, but nothing had ever made him hurt like this.  
  
He'd awoken to find himself in a strange bed. And he was nude except for some scraps of leather that must have once been hs coat. He'd simply lain there for a moment, cursing his aching head, and wondering what the hell hapened last night. But he was interrupted by a loud pounding. Like an earthquake, and a tornado arguing, the sound ripped into his skull.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Checkout time." The walls screamed.  
  
He managed to get to the door, wrapped in his feeble jacket, and the bedsheets. "Wha- What's going-", he whispered.  
  
He and the maid noticed the blood running down his legs at the same time, but her reaction was a bit more suited to the situation- she let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
Which of course was the last straw. Already suffering from a nasty hangover, and blood loss, Duo proceded to do the only thing he could do... He fainted.  
  
* * *  
Once again, he awoke to pain, and an unfamiliar bed, but this time, he was lucid. He knew where he was, and worse, he knew what had happened to him. It was written all over him, in scars and bruises- impossible to ignore. And a soul deep emptiness- a brokenness he knew would be a long time going away.  
  
Also, this time, the first face that he saw was at once friendly, and completely unwanted.  
  
"How am I"? He asked, as she had those words on her lips. "I'm fucked up. Thanks for asking. Go away now"  
  
"Duo..."Heero spoke calmly, but his tone held a warning.  
  
"What? Some freak cuts his name into my chest, and now you two want to get all friendly with me?!"  
  
Crying, Hildy tried once more, "Please"  
  
"Please what, forgive you for what?" He paused as Quetra and Wu- fei walked in. "Yesterday, you two couldn't get away fast enough, and now you just want to wrap me up in your love, huh?" He pushed the nurse call button, "Well I don't want your love!" The nurse opened the door, and signaled that they should leave.  
  
" You two can take your love and shove it up each other's asses."  
  
The nurse blushed and motioned faster. The others quickly made their exit, except for Wu- fei.  
  
"Poetic Duo."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a regular shakespere," Duo quoted- "Look Wu- fei, I'm tired, and-"  
  
"-Three days," he interrupted; "You've been out for three days- I just thought you should know- it's friday; Your birthday."  
  
"Happy birthay to me," He whispered as his friend gave in to his wishes, and left him alone. * * *  
  
"This kind of behavior is normal. After a trauma of this sort, The victum can become distant, and verbally abusive. " He paused to look at each of the pilots before continuing; "He might also be afraid of physical contact- especialy from other males..." His eyes finally fastened onto Quetra "What I am trying to say young man, is that you and your ... lover will have much work to do before your relationship returns to... normal"  
  
Stuned silence greeted this statement. Then Heero and Trowa pushed the stammering old man out of the room.  
  
"You're mistaken", Heero was entering the familiar perfect soldier mode.  
  
"You mean you're not all, uh - you know". The doctor stammered, confused.  
  
" No 'sir' we aren't. And I don't apreciate you causing more heartache.", Quetra spoke now in a voice full of ice. "Leave us... Now!" When the man didn't show signs of urgency, Quetra lunged for the man with a low growl. He quickly got the point, and left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, the anger- and stregnth seemed to flow out, leaving Quetra feeling weak. He slumped in a chair in the waiting room, and pretended to sleep.  
  
An hour later, the others left for home. they all had jobs and school, and thanks to all of their missions, they didn't have too much leeway as far as days off went. Since he was wealthy, and needed no job Quetra reasoned with the others, He could stay, and be here for Duo, should he become more social. The others could find no fault with his plan, and left, albeit reluctantly.  
  
"Don't push him", Heero warned, on his way out.  
  
Good advice, Quetra reasoned... Too bad he was going to have to disregard it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well, this chapter took a while in the making, but it was a very emotional time for me, so I had to take my time. Poor Duo, seems like bad shit's always happening to him. But I'm not a sadist, in the next chapter, we'll get to see him take the first step on the road to recovery, and discover a strange bond forming between two of our characters. Also, within the next two chaps. A mission! Not too much is known yet (even by me) But you might have guessed by now, that sometimes, the characters are going to get ooc. Sorry for the late warning. The next Chap. should only take about a week, so look for it then, Thanx for reading.  
  
-pOOk 


End file.
